When They Arrived?
by AddMee
Summary: Shiro, a boy who has a normal school life. its summer break and Shiro is going to spend his summer finishing his favorite game HyperDimension Neptunia VII and to see his favorite character Blanc, once he arrived home and started up his console. Something appears. A miracle happens. OCxBlanc (My other OC: Nero will be in it) O 3O/
1. Chapter1 - When They Arrived

Chapter 1 - They Arrived To My World!

 **Hey guys AddMee here again for a new story I've saving up for quite sometime. the reason I made another story is for just in case I don't have enough ideas for my other HDN story so you guys can read something else while you wait for that one. Another reason why is kinda felt like putting myself in it, seemed almost interesting in my brain but I'm not too sure about you guys. Welp enjoy this story for the time being and ill be sure to get the other HDN story down for sure and ill try to make up for that cliffhanger :D  
**

* * *

Shiro's P.O.V

Its school time of the hot days of summer, I'm sitting in the middle of class dying of boredom of the teachers lecturing to the class. I sat right at the back so good thing that the teacher wouldn't pay as much attention to me that's good enough for me I guess. I just copy what the teacher wrote down on the board, I just sigh while I slump myself on the table. _Man I just want to go home and start playing HyperDimension Neptunia VII, please let this day end for crying out loud._ I cry to myself at the thought that I won't be playing for at least 4 more hours by now. _I want to go home, I want to go home!_ I yell to myself in my mind and start to gently slamming my head against the table. _I want to play the game with my Blanc-Chan right now!_ I stop hitting myself and look to the right and saw a old friend of mine looking at me. His name is Takashi he been my friend since Elementary and really popular with the girls from then and now, I'm not jealous or anything, I hardly care really. His been doing sports and playing games when he was quite young along with me and the girls in the school think his older then me when they see us hanging around but the truth is I'm older then him by 2 years now.

"You want to go home and start playing the game don't you Shiro?" Takashi says as he smirked at me and pat my shoulders across the table. He knows that I like Blanc and about that I'm a big fan of the Neptunia franchise. I just nod and lay my head on the table and wait till class to end.

"Hey don't worry Shiro, you still got 4 more hours left till you get to play the game and with Blanc. And today is my treat correct?" Takashi says. We usually treat each other to lunch once a day but we switch by one day is me treating and the next day is him who's treating. I just nod again and looked at the board and saw a few more writing and start copying it down before the bell rings, don't want to stay in and copy it while its break time don't you.

The bell finally rings and the classmates packed up they're stuff and heads out of class to meet up with they're friends from the other classes but since I'm the loner type of guy my only friend is Takashi and a girl named Hibiki. Hibiki is in the 5th year classes so she is like my senpai since I'm on the the 4th year of highschool. She seriously intelligent and we usually argue a lot nowadays but we still are friends in the end. I got up from my seat and took out my lunch box and went out of class to find Hibiki and Takashi follows me. This school is pretty huge with almost about 7 floors, Hibiki's classroom is at the 6th floor. We took up the stairs and found one of the girls in her class room, I walked up to her and waved at her as I made my way to her.

"Ah- Shiro! Hibiki is the classroom if you were looking for her." She says while she blushed as she looked at me. Her name is Hiromi she also been with me and Takashi since Elementary and I kinda took notice that she has develop a crush on me but I seemed to accept it so we're kind of like a boyfriend and girlfriend kind of thing but not exact though. She also very shy around people but I always stick with her and her awkward nature, I don't mind at all really.

"T-Thanks Hiromi, You want to eat lunch with us. It'll be fun with the four of us?" I say shyly and she nods to me and stays near me as we make our way to Hiromi's and Hibiki's classroom. As we made our way to the classroom it was empty just having Hibiki who is waiting for us. We walked to her and sat on the chair next to her.

"For a person who's younger then me, you sure know how to make a girl impatient Shiro" Hibiki complains to me and I just ignore her and sits down and opens up my lunch box and so does everyone else.

"So, whats everyone's plans for Spring Break?" Takashi asks while we were eating.

"Well I'm heading overseas during the time with my family so those are my plans" Hibiki answers, that's right she is born in a rich family so she'll be staying over her parents home at America and she is staying there for the whole break.

"I-I'm staying over at my parents at the country side..." Hiromi says, she looks kind of disappointed looks like he wanted to hang out with me during the break but like i said we're not dating whats so ever.

"And me, I will be training for the whole break!" Takashi says with a large amount of pride with him and we all just sighs.

"We kind of knew that Takashi..." I say stating the obvious and continues back on eating up my food but looks back to the others as they looked at me curiously.

"Shiro, what are you going to do for break?" Hibiki says as she took a slice of pork off of my box but kept her curious look at me.

"I got no plans but I do plan to finish up HyperDimension Neptunia VII..." I say as I look up to the ceiling while thinking.

"To finish and to fantasize about your little Blanc-Chan..." Takashi says teasingly while nudging my arm with his elbow, I turn red out of embarrassment, Hibiki started to giggle and Hiromi also giggles.

"Hey! Its not funny!" I yell at them and they all start laughing like crazy.

"Well anyway Shiro here Ill give you this so make for to have fun while your at it." Hibiki says as she gives me a 6 tickets passes to the Okinawa beach resort for 4 days and 3 nights, seems interesting but...

"Wait why are there 6 tick-" Before I knew it, they were gone out of my sight and heard them running down the stairs, _OH YOU SON OF A-_

\- After School -

Man what a day, quite a lot of stuff has happen for the passed time but why the hell they left me hanging for!? doesnt matter now, I can go finish off HDN VII now. I clenched my fist in determination and ran home fast as I can. Upon arriving home, I open and closed the door behind me and walked to the living room and dropped my bag by the couch. I went to the fridge and starts looking for snacks to eat and pulled out a cup of pudding and ice cream to cool me off from the summer heat but now back to I was doing. I headed to my room and closed the door behind me and started up the console. _Alright Purr4, lets start this game and end it for Blanc!_ As I pressed on the application for HDN VII on my Purr4, my television starts to go bright, bright enough to blind me. I covered my eyes and as the lights faded away and I slowly uncover my eyes and saw the unthinkable. I saw... I saw...

"Ugh get off of me Neptune!" A girl with black hair says in a angry tone.

"Ouchies No hands on the Nep-Flesh please!" Another girl but with purple hair spoke.

"My, my chest is feeling rather uncomfortable..." Another girl with blonde hair spoke but that rack though, What the hell am I saying!?

"Arrgh the THREE OF YOU ARE PISSING ME OFF NOW!" And lastly the girl that seemed to catch my attention the most had light brown hair.

"Blanc, calm yourself please, we got someone in front of us so act mature will you?" A man spoke and he has black hair like I do.

"H-How the HELL DID YOU GUYS GET HERE!?" I yell at the top of my lunges and got they're attention immediately. It took some time for me to breath calmly but now back to these people and they look like someone I know... Wait a sec these girls are from... HyperDimension Neptunia! But these girls have the same outfits from VII. The purple hair is Neptune, Black hair is Noire, Blonde hair is Vert, Light hair is B-Blanc!? and lastly the guy... I haven't seen him before but he reminds me off N-Nero? Wait black jacket, pants, boots, gloves and that messy black hair. His from the story I made online!?

"Excuse me sir you okay" Nero approaches me and asks me which got me surprise since I wasn't paying attention.

"Y-Yes!?" I say in panic while moving back a bit away from my own made character from a story.

"Well may we ask where are we and how did we get here?" He asks me something that is even impossible for me to even give a answer but I have to honest cause since I made Nero his a deadly fighter and a person not to get on his bad side.

"The truth is... I don't know myself but all I can tell you is you in my dimension and in a place called Japan." I say as all of them gave me a confused look and looked at each other.

"Hold it buster, so your saying we dimension tripped!?" Neptune asks loudly from the back.

"Looks like it..." Nero says as he sighs and tries to open up a Time-Space Crack back to his home but fails. "What? How? I have full control of Time-Space but why isn't it letting open one up?" Nero got confused about how he couldn't get to his dimension.

"Nero, you can't get us home" Noire asks a little worried.

"But But my games, we must get back for the sake of my guild mates" Vert is also getting worried, as expected for a hardcore gamer like her, I respect that.

I looked over to Blanc who was silent and was reading some book off of my bookshelf and I make my towards her. I got close to her and she looks at me while having the book in her hands. She had that poker face look but deep down she's like a raging bull.

"Your reading my books Blanc..." I say to her as she realizes it and gives me back the book. I didn't mind her reading so I handed back into her hands, she got surprised look on her face and I smile because of it.

"U-um thanks, this book is really a interesting one I say so myself" She says as she smiled too, I went back to the others trying to calm them down.

 _This is going to be a long long summer break. but I'm really happy since they are HDN girls that arrived by my Purr4 and Blanc is here too. I want to make this chance my last to tell how I really feel about her for so long... Even if she is a 2D girl in the end but I don't care!_

 _\- Next day -_

It seems like I got everything under control with Nero, Neptune, Noire and Vert. Its now the beginning of summer break and its blazing hot out there. So I decide to go to the Okinawa Beach Resort with the 6 ticket passes. Some plot convenience that was huh? But now we're taking a taxi to the airport to Okinawa, but before we went there I had to get everyone to change to we modern day clothing since they'll look like cosplays... Noire mostly... We made to the entrance of the Airport and entered since the heat is seriously killing us! As we got inside we felt the cold breeze of the indoors.

"Man its so goddamn hot out there!" I complain.

"You can say that again..." Nero replies.

"Nero carry me, I think I can see pudding cups going around me..." Neptune says as she jumps on Nero's back and he catches her legs and lifts her up. Noire and Vert kept silent since they are breathless from the heat.

To get a great look of the girls, Nero and myself clothing are. Neptune with a plain purple jacket/skirt with white lining and she doesn't have the D-pad hair clips on her because it'll look weird when we're in public, Noire with a white dress-shirt and black shorts hiding under the shirt. She doesn't have her ribbons so her hair is just straight down, Vert with a T-shirt of a Xdog beating down the Purr4 and a green skirt and her hair is the same, Blanc with a white button up shirt and light brown pants, her hair is the same I like it, Nero with a white long sleeved button up shirt and black pants, his hair is messy as ever. As expected of my made character. And lastly me wearing black shirt and with gray pants, my hair is almost like Nero's. So back to the current event now, we arrive to our gate to the plane and enter and went to her seats. We sat at the back of the place, I sat at the side with Blanc since I got books in my bag just to keep her satisfied about it, Noire and Vert in front of us and Nero and Neptune in front of them.

"Ill leave the books here on the middle of our seats, Ill be taking a nap..." I say as I put the bag in the middle and leaned back on the chair and about to close my eyes but Blanc said something before I did.

"Do you know when we'll arrive Shiro?" She asks me with the same monochrome look to me.

"About 3 hours or so, not too sure really... But if you see a island, that is where we are stopping so wake me up till then please Blanc?" I say as I look at her book, the book was about pretty much a RPG game went wrong and everyone will literally die if you loose.

"Hmm Okay then have a nice nap and Ill make sure to keep a eye out for a island and to wake you up until then." She says as she went back to reading her book and I went back to my sleeping.

\- 3 Hours Later -

I felt something pushing my arm and woke up eventually and saw Blanc was the one who woke me up. Seems like we're here in Okinawa now, I look at the window and saw Okinawa and the Resort. I look back at Blanc and saw her getting the small bags and I carry my bag with the books in them. We got outside of the Airport and the weather here is nice and warm, unlike Tokyo is like hell over here! Everyone including myself were so happy to go to the beach, relax, play ball games, eat the food here, and sleep in our now hotel rooms that we are appointed to stay in. Neptune runs ahead of us and jumps in the air.

"OKINGAKA! HERE I COME!. Also hope you enjoy AddMee's (Shiro's) start of this story! Have fun you guys!"

* * *

 **And thats ends the start up for "When They Arrived!?" things are gonna get different and fun between me and Blanc but that will happen later in future chapters but let me know your opinions on this story that if i should continue it or not, I don't mind since this a idea straight from my pee-brain but anyways i hope you guys enjoy LATERS O 3O/**


	2. Chapter2 - Shiro's Beach Time (Day 1)

Chapter 2 - Shiro's Beach Break (Day 1)

 **Welp here I'm am with another chapter. And this would be the last I'll post for a while because I'm really sick now. But anyways your here to get some ShiroxBlanc action owo  
Enjoy O 3O/**

* * *

Shiro's P.O.V

We just arrived to the hotel and damn it is seriously huge but it is a 5-star since these tickets are from Hibiki, Everyone was waiting for me to get the keys for the rooms and the others were deciding for who to share rooms with. Its gonna be Nero and Neptune, Noire and Vert and lastly me and Blanc. Everyone else already left to their rooms and me and Blanc were the only ones who were left, She still reading the book and I'm still a little tired but Blanc will just hit my guts if I were to fall asleep.

"Well Blanc, I guess its time to go to our rooms and get prepared for the beach" I say to her and she nods, I pick up the bags and headed to our room which is on the 10th floor out of this 35th floor hotel. We took the elevator to the 10th floor, once we arrive the floor, we saw Neptune and Nero who just arrived to their rooms. Me and Blanc walked to our door which is almost next to theirs.

"Oh greetings Shiro, I see you just arrived here." Nero says almost like a butler like but he is a caretaker of the goddesses after all but still I want to be casual toward me and the others.

"Hey Nero, you know you can act casual to me, I don't mind really." I say while I scratch the back of my head and Blanc took the keys off of me and opened the door to our room, she closes the door behind me but kept it unlocked.

"You're seemingly close to Blanc, why is that Shiro...?" Nero says while looking at me curiously.

"W-Well I did tell you guys you're in a game I love and my favorite CPU is Blanc so..." I answer to him but since he is guy who understands me so I guess I can talk to him.

"I see, Well how about I help you get close to Blanc and get that Lily Rank to maximum level." He says to me and I started thinking about it, if I actually think about it, it seems like I can make that happen. The higher the level, the more chances I can get to her.

"H-How can you help me?" I say to him and Nero gives me a devise which looks like a normal wrist watch but its shows the Lily rank of the all the girls including Blanc. I look at Nero happily and waved him good-bye as we both entered to our rooms at the same time. As I closed the door behind me and took a sigh of relief and looked at the watch tied to my wrist, it revealed the lily ranks of the girls. Neptune's is 5/10, Noire is 5/10, Vert is 5/10 and lastly Blanc is 6/10. _Why is everyone is average about me but only Blanc is one above everyone but that means four more level ups then I'll get my big chances to confess to her with all my might!_ I was still in the hallway by the door and to the hotel room. I walked to the bed and jumped onto it. I heard splashing sounds in the bathroom. I didn't notice Blanc entered the room since I was too busy talking to Nero and I went to check it out.

"Quiet steps..." I whisper to myself and slowly open the door and saw the thing I was never meant to see. Blanc. Blanc taking a bath n-n-naked!? I let a gasp escape from my mouth and Blanc heard and saw me spying on her, I can feel the rage forming around her. She stood up on the bath and looked at me with the urges of ripping out my head.

"Who the hell..." She says and I get prepared for the worst.

"Who the hell SAID YOU CAN PEEK AT GIRLS TAKING BATHS YOU BRAT!" She yells as she chases me and I tried to escape her fury but failed due to her power kicking me to my back. And so all was heard in that room were the yells and the screams caused by me and Blanc

(Current Lily Rankings: Neptune 5/10 - 5/10, Noire 5/10 - 5/10, Vert 5/10 - 5/10 And Blanc 6/10 - 4/10)

\- Later -

It was time for the beach everyone was already there waiting for me and Blanc, we finally arrived to see only shocked faces from everyone to see me looking like a complete wrecked. Blanc on the other hand was still angry at me just from walking in while she was changing, Nero looked over to me knowing exactly what has happened and the others girl were just curious about it. Blanc goes over to the girls and Nero comes to me.

"Okay Shiro tell me what happened." Nero says as he pats me on the shoulders.

"Well you see... After our talk I heard something coming from the bathroom, eventually it was Blanc taking a bath and I got my butt handed to me..." I say ashamed of myself. Nero _"Tried"_ not to laugh but in the end he does anyways. While I try to make him stop laughing Neptune runs over to us.

"Hey Nero, Shiro, lets go and have fun at the beach but us ladies will go ahead!" Neptune says as we nod to her and she runs back to the others and heads out to the beach.

"Well Shiro lets get going, try at least get Blanc to forgive you okay?" Nero says and I nod. Its not like I will get her to forgive me, I have to.

We got to the beach and finally arrived to the others who were already prepared the equipment we got from my house. Me, Vert and Noire set up the stuff. Neptune forced Nero to go play in the water and Blanc... Where is she? I didn't payed much attention right now since I have help Vert and Noire to get things ready. _So food... Water... Beach ball... other equipment, okay everything is now set, I guess we can go in the water and play now, good thing I bought water blasters before we got here! but before that..._ I went to find Blanc but she wasn't near the area for us to see.

"Hey Noire, do you know where is Blanc?" I ask Noire which looked over to me after she placed the fold up chairs down.

"I think she said she was gonna build a sand castle down over there..." Noire answers as she points down west from us and so I followed the direction where she pointed while waving Noire good-bye.

As I looked around for Blanc, there are quite a lot of people around, well it is summer break of cause. Looking around and only to find a lot of different people, finally I found Blanc and rushed over to her. She was building a sand castle nearby the water, she happens to not notice me yet and I sneaked near her and sat right by her. She finally notices my presences and I just wave at her.

"What do you want?" She says with a annoyed face, seems like she still pissed off at me.

"The others are already out playing so maybe we should... you know... join them...?" I say a little nervous and trying to avoid another back breaking experience. I takes time to think of her answer while she pats the sand castle. "I'll buy you brand new books as for forgiving you" I say to her and she immediately turned her head right to me and she nods instantly. _I feel so bad now..._ The watch suddenly glowed but only I can see it so Blanc can't see it glowing at all. Lily Ranking Blanc has increased by one. _Now I feel even more bad now..._

Once I convinced Blanc to go and play with the others, we arrived to them who are already playing with each other in the water. I look over to Blanc and pointed to the Water Blasters and she smirked, we rushed to the Blasters and took out two of them and filled it up with water. We ran to the others and started to spray them with the water.

"H-Hey! Oh now you're going to get it now!" Noire yells as she runs out of water and gets a blaster of her own.

"My, I will certainly get my revenge." Vert says as she does the same as Noire.

"This is payback time! Nero! Time to get our weapons and form the ultimate weapon!" Neptune yells and both Nero and Neptune and got the last Blasters.

"Ultimate weapon?" I say a little confused about what was Neptune saying.

And last thing I saw was Neptune sitting on Nero's shoulders with two Blasters in her hands and start shooting everyone while Nero was moving around to dodge any further damage by the water. I look at Blanc so I gave her my Blaster and she sits on my shoulders and we does the same as Nero and Neptune. It was an all out war but too bad Noire and Vert were in a disadvantaged which they completely lost but seems like me and Blanc won the long battle from 10 AM in the morning to 5 PM in the afternoon. After that battle we finally went to our resting stop and ate food from what we brought. Its just snacks like pudding cups and other things, funny thing is me and Neptune decided to bring pudding since we both love pudding then anything else. Blanc had a Chocolate pudding and I had coffee pudding. I look over to Nero and gave me a wink telling me to make a move already, which so I did. I moved over to Blanc who saw me her silence is a sign that she doesn't mind.

"So Blanc we still need to get the book that I promised you?" I say to her which she smiled about what kind of book are there in my dimension compared the books in Gamindustri.

"Sure... But you'll be the one who is buying me." She says as she gets a spoonful of pudding and hovers it over my face. "Now say ahh" Is she going to FEED ME! I have to play along for the sake of the Lily Ranks and for my bodies sake too.

"A-Ahh~!" I open my mouth and she hovers it down to my mouth and I got the taste of her pudding. _Chocolate pudding is still so nice~..._

"Now its your turn Shiro..." She says a little red about saying it and also me turning red and I did what she said, I take a spoonful and did the same to her.

"The coffee is a little bitter but its coffee after all, still nice anyways." She says still red on the cheeks while smiling.

"W-wait a second!?" I yelled to myself which got her surprised.

"Something wrong Shiro...?" She says, confused about my sudden yell.

"I just realized what we just did... W-We... Indirect k-k-k-kiss!" I yell again now even more red as ever.

Blanc also realized too and is red same as me, we notice the others and they were holding in their laughter. Blanc stands up immediately and tugged onto my shirt telling me about going to the local book store and so we went to the bookstore telling everyone about that of cause.

"Nero don't you think they are kinda..." Neptune says as she nudged onto my own created characters arm.

"I guess so but leave them be, beside I'm going to help Shiro to win her heart." Nero says while smiling and continued cleaning up the equipment and to leave the beach and back to their rooms.

Me and Blanc found a bookstore and entered, Blanc walked around looking for a interesting book as fast as she can. I also looked for a book or two so I can read. There's nothing much interesting books, while I entered to my trains of boredom thoughts, Blanc pokes my cheeks and I jumped back out of reality. I saw her having three books in her hands and so we went to the counter. After all that we decided to head back to our hotel rooms.

"Quite a fun day wasn't it Blanc." I say as I try to start up something.

"It was too, for some reason I'm almost glad that we dimension tripped to your dimension..." She says with a smile as she walked beside me while rubbing her eyes.

"Getting tired Blanc, I can piggyback you back to our room if you want that is." I say to her which she nods, guess all that used energy got her tired out.

She wraps her arms around my neck and I hold onto her legs and now heading back to our rooms. We got to the hotel and didn't see everyone here guess they are in their rooms now so I went on ahead to our room by the elevator, while waiting to get to the 10th floor it was kind of boring... _6... 8... 9... 10!_ The door opens for the 10th floor and we got out and went to the room and unlocked the door. I sigh and entered the room and closed it behind me. I placed Blanc on the bed who was currently sleeping now. I then put the books which was in a bag onto the table and I lay onto the bed. While laying down, I notice it was almost dark now, Blanc then got me surprised by hugging me from behind. I look over to Blanc who was actually awake.

"Sorry... I couldn't help it, your body temperature is warm and comfortable to be near in..." She says while snuggling into my back. I let her arms goes off of me and I turned my body to her and gave her the hug so now she even more comfortable.

"Warm..." She says happy about it.

"Well its about time we go to sleep now huh Blanc?" I say to her since I'm pretty sleepy myself.

"Okay... Goodnight then Shiro, I'll be the one to wake you so make sure you don't wake up okay?" She says to me which I nod.

"Alright then Goodnight then Blanc." And with that said we both went to sleep, I didn't felt uncomfortable at all but I still got 3 more days of fun with Blanc.

(Current Lily Ranking: Neptune: 5/10 - 6/10, Noire: 5/10 - 6/10, Vert: 5/10 - 6/10 And Blanc: 4/10 - 7/10)

* * *

 **And here ends this Chapter of this story and now I'm currently sick so the uploading is gonna be slow but I'll try to get better soon, now got my other story to handle with since I'm guessing your excited about whats gonna happen between the fight with Nero and Arfoire.  
Well anyways hope you guys enjoy this chapter O 3O/**


End file.
